The effects of TV on behavior in general are usually seen as occurring through modeling processess or through TV as a source of information which contributes to decisions about one's behavior. If the effects of TV on alcohol, drug, and tobacco consumption are to be accurately assessed, we must first know what models and information are being presented concerning such consumption. The completion of the proposed project will yield a descriptive analysis of such models and information. The proposed project has two major objectives. The first is the development and evaluation of an instrument to be used for content analysis of audiovisual material with respect to the portrayal of alcohol, drug, and tobacco consumption. The second objective is the application of this instrument to major network prime-time television programming. This application would result in a thorough, accurate description of the pattern and character of portrayals of consumption, and in comparisons of such portrayals across networks, time periods, and type of program. The instrument will be developed and evaluated through standard psychometric principles and procedures. It will consist of checklist and rating type items. Evaluation of the instrument will be done through inter-rater agreement, item analysis, and test-retest procedures.